Invierno
by Sicky
Summary: El violín es pasión, es sentimiento. Pero ¿Qué sentir cuando no sabes lo que el violinista te transmite?


Hola Señoritas! Creo que son pocas las que me conocen y las que lo hacen de seguro ya se han olvidado de mi, realmente espero que disfruten de esta historia que ha terminado con la sequía que tenía en cuanto a la producción de escritos y la gran pelea que siempre he tenido con mi inspiración.

Como aquí se mencionan varias piezas de música clásica, les anexo las melodías que se usaron para la realización de este shot.

1.- La melodía escrita por él y q lo relaja es ésta :

www punto youtube punto com diagonal watch?v=KbrA-ko_iLc

2.- La primera melodía interpretada es ésta:

www punto youtube punto com diagonal watch?v=VorGotjeLjM

3.- El invierno de Vivaldi:

www punto youtube punto com diagonal watch?v=eKlyiaD8A4A

4.- El último tema:

www punto youtube punto com diagonal watch?v=6z0_7sfNm0

Ya saben chicas, solo "transformen" las direcciones para que puedan escuchar cada tema conforme van leyendo.

Así que, espero que disfruten con las notas del violín como yo lo hago y que me regalen su opinión, si les gustó, si lo odiaron y claro si me mandarían al violinista a mi casa.

Y justo antes de despedirme, esto va dedicado para todas ustedes que aún se acuerdan de mí, gracias.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Despierto.

Despierto y al instante noto varias cosas, pero la más importante es que no se donde estoy o al menos mi cerebro aún dormido no registra el lugar, no lo reconoce. Es entonces que empiezo a ver lo que me rodea.

Es de noche, el reloj pulcramente acomodado a un lado mío en la mesita de noche mar casi las cuatro de la madrugada y estoy sola en una habitación que desconozco, sabanas, finas sabanas de algodón de mil hilos color ¿negro?, ¿azul? No se que color son, la oscuridad no me permite saber cual es exactamente su tonalidad, pero eso no importa ya que por fin mis neuronas comienzan a funcionar y reconozco el lugar.

¿Cómo pude no hacerlo?

Los pasados meses he estado más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa, he dormido mas veces aquí que en mi propia cama, he soñado aquí mas que lo que lo hago en mi propia almohada, claro, lo hago siempre que él esta en la ciudad.

Ciudad que puedo ver a través del gran ventanal que tengo frente mío, ventanal que me muestra la urbe de un Tokio dormido, un Tokio que descansa, un Tokio que desconozco.

Y es entonces que noto que es lo que me ha despertado, sola y fría, en una cama vacía, demasiado grande para una simple persona. Una cama elegante, misteriosa, pero vacía propia de su dueño.

Me he despertado con el sonido de cuerdas siendo rasgadas, tocadas, acariciadas; son las notas que salen de un violín, de un solo violín, un triste violín y se perfectamente quien lo toca.

Salgo de la cama y cubro mi desnudez con lo primero que encuentro, su bata, ese enorme pedazo de tela q me cubre mas allá de las rodillas y que siempre huele a él, indumentaria que se de memoria es del color de los zafiros y q siempre apoya al final de la cama.

Amarro los cordones y salgo de la habitación, me dejo guiar por esas notas, como si me llamaran, como si fueran dirigidas para mi; recorro el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a esa habitación que casi no frecuento, el salón privado.

Esa larga habitación rodeada de ventanas y que en por todo el lugar está rodeada de instrumentos, instrumentos de cuerda, de viento y en una esquina se encuentra un glorioso piano, blanco y con una cola enorme, el cual hace poco descubrí que no solo sirve para extraer música de sus teclas, si no que también sirve para tomar la música que el cuerpo de una mujer puede crear.

Pero no es ahí donde mis ojos se concentran, no; es justo al medio de la habitación, también en penumbra que mis ojos se estancan, pues ahí está él.

De espaldas, con solo un pantalón de dormir como vestimenta y como accesorio el precioso violín stradivarius que siempre lo ha acompañado. Su espalda, sus hombros, cada centímetro de sus brazos están ocupados, ocupados en sacar esas preciosas notas que el violín permite que lleguen a mis oídos.

Desde mi callada posición, puedo verlo, puedo ver cada músculo comprometerse con el instrumento, como se mueve y como el violín parece ser una extremidad más de su cuerpo.

Y al mismo tiempo que me fascina la música, también lo hace él. Sinceramente no se en que momento llegué a conocerlo tan íntimamente, en que momento pasó a ser el centro de mi universo y e que momento me importó más él que yo misma.

Puedo ver su oscuro cabello caer y cubrir gracilmente su cuello, puedo ver su ancha espalda que tantas veces mis manos han tocado y aún dándome la espalda puedo ver ligeramente el movimiento de sus poderosas manos, como suben y bajan por el cuello del instrumento, como lo tocan, no… lo acarician.

Manos de hombre, pero manos que pueden ser tan delicadas como una suave brisa, tan delicadas que extraen esas tristes y melancólicas notas que llegan a mis oídos. No se como se llama la pieza, pero puedo sentir la tristeza en ella, el sufrimiento, la añoranza y la soledad que ellas transmiten.

Y ahí, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna que lo alcanza a cubrir se que se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, pues a pesar de que otras veces lo he visto tocar, nunca había interpretado esta pieza para mi. No, a mí siempre me tocaba escuchar aquella compuesta por el mismo, esa que de sus propias palabras, lo tranquiliza y le recuerda quien es.

Esta pieza hipnotiza, te envuelve y no puedo evitar pensar si trata de sus padres, aquellos que no le dieron la infancia y seguridad que todo niño merece, su madre, esa mujer consumida por la depresión, por la tristeza del marido que la dejo sola con dos niños a los cuales cuidar y mantener; o ese padre ausente, casi desconocido del cual jamás volviste a saber pero que pudo ser libre y dejar atrás todos los lazos que lo ataban a tu familia, _¿es acaso eso, amor mío lo que esta pieza te transmite?_

Pero ya no quieres que te analice, pues a pesar de no decir ni una palabra, ni un gesto ni un solo sonido, cambias la melodía y es una que conozco perfectamente.

Das un giro majestuoso y quedas frente a mí, tus manos y tu cuerpo se mueven más rápido, pues esta pieza exige una mayor habilidad, mayor rapidez y mayor entrega.

Siento como el frío me rodea y mi cuerpo se llena completo de piel de gallina y cuando alcanzas el primer movimiento tus ojos, tus ojos medianoche se abren y se clavan en los míos y yo, como nunca, siento lo que Vivaldi quiso transmitir nota tras nota de su invierno, se relaja por un momento la melodía pero es cuestión de segundos, quizá un minuto para que se vuelva a elevar y me pregunto si eso soy yo para ti.

_¿Soy el invierno de tu corazón?, ¿solo te produzco frío?, ¿acaso no me amas como te amo yo a ti?_

Has alcanzado el segundo movimiento y tus ojos aun no sueltan los míos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres transmitirme Ikuto? Acaso no sabes que yo daría lo que fuera por poder sostenerte, por poder demostrarte que eres para mí más de lo que has sido para cualquier otra persona.

¿Cómo es posible que estés ahí de pie, frente a mi, tocando, sin perder u olvidar una sola nota, observándome, estudiándome y que yo no sepa de ti mas de lo que quieres que sepa?

Te conozco desde hace años y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo compartido, del tiempo de espera, de la diferencia de edades, de saber tu historia y tu conocer la mía, no puedo traspasar las barreras que pones entre nosotros.

¿Dónde quedó aquel adolescente que no se cansaba de burlarse de mí y decirme que madurara, que creciera?

¡No lo se! Simplemente no lo se y quisiera saberlo.

Quisiera ser como el arco q mueves, que balanceas sobre el violín, tocarte en los lugares correctos para que me permitas ser tu apoyo, tu igual, tu compañera, pues no soy ciega y que solo me llames cuando necesites desahogarte sin palabras, solo en el aspecto físico no es una relación.

Y mientras tu repites el primer movimiento para desesperación mía, no puedo mas q observarte y preguntarme de nuevo si para ti soy como la tormenta que siempre acompaña al invierno, aquella que produce devastación, aquella con sus fuertes ventiscas, aquella desolación o si simplemente soy aquel invierno que arrastra con todo lo bueno dejado por la primavera de tu vida y que te deja frío y sin vida.

¿Dime Ikuto, que soy yo para ti?

Tal vez así como yo te estudio y estos pensamientos me rodean, tu tienes los tuyos propios y mis ojos te revelan lo que siento, lo que pienso, lo que me atormenta, pues es mayor el sentimiento que pones en la transición de la pieza y tus ojos de zafiro atraen con mayor fuerza los míos.

Y en este punto se que ya no puedo calmarme y que tal vez tu lo sientes, pues otra vez cambias la melodía y esta ultima tal vez la tocas para tranquilizarme o que se yo, pues al primer acorde las lagrimas tocan mis ojos y no puedo evitar que salgan.

¿Acaso para ti somos como el Romeo y la Julieta de Zefirelli?

Quiero creer que no, que esto entre tu y yo no esta destinado a la tragedia, como ellos lo estuvieron y que esas notas salen de tu violín por que sabes que adoro esa versión y sobretodo ese tema en particular.

Puedo ver que tus ojos me acogen, me ablandan y me dan seguridad mientras tus manos siguen transmitiéndome el sentimiento implícito en ese tema.

No te dejes vencer mi adorado neko, no lo hagas, por que yo no lo haré y mientras las ultimas notas salen del violín y el silencio nos envuelve, no dices ni digo nada, simplemente te observo colocar el violín y el arco en su funda, rompiendo así el contacto entre nuestros ojos.

Y sigo en silencio, cuando cierras el maletín y con pasos firmes te diriges hacia a mi, permitiendo que la penumbra te rodee.

Tomas mi mano, me alejas de mi punto de apoyo contra la puerta del salón, me diriges de nuevo a la habitación y se con certeza que en unos cuantos minutos, tampoco existirán palabras, que ya no tendré dudas, pues habrás hecho que las olvide y será mi cuerpo el que tus gráciles manos toquen ahora con maestría, volviendo a silenciarme sin permitir que averigüe cual es la verdad en ti.

Te amo.

_Pero, ¿me amas tú a mí?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews? Tomatazos?


End file.
